vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melting
Summary Not much is known about Melting's backstory, personality, or motive. But there is one thing very clear, he is constantly tired and in great pain. Despite his pain however, he still continues to help the group's effort in finding The Nuclear Throne. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with Normal Weapons, High 8-C with Power Weapons, High 8-C with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon Name: Melting Origin: Nuclear Throne (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification via Stress (Capable of firing weapons more quickly the closer to death the mutant is), Danmaku with certain weapons, Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Guts (Gamma Guts produces radiation that can kill monsters who thrive on radiation on contact), Radiation Absorption, and Resistance, Fire and Explosion Resistance via Boiling Veins, Homing Attack via Bolt Marrow and Seeker Weapons (Only works with arrow/bolt based weapons; Seeker projectiles home in on a target), Enhanced Senses via Eagle Eyes and Euphoria (Enhances the senses, allowing for higher accuracy and slower perception of time, respectively), Energy Manipulation via Laser Brain (Can mentally increase the power of energy-based weapons), Attack Reflection via Melee Weaponry (Melee weapons reverse projectiles, returning them to sender), Statistics Reduction (Reduces all enemies' Durability & Resolve), Damage Transferal via Sharp Teeth (Sharp Teeth deals damage to all enemies nearby equal to damage taken), Projectile Destruction via Blood Weapons and Corpse Detonation (Blood explosions destroy projectiles), Regeneration (Low; all mutants are capable of healing wounds by consuming blood), Instinctive Attacking via Smart Gun (The Smart Gun tracks and fires automatically with no active input from the wielder), Fire Weaponry via Incinerator, Fire Weapons, and Flame Shotguns, Poison Weaponry via Toxic Bow and Launcher, Explosive Weaponry via numerous explosive weapons and Corpse Detonation, Blood Weaponry via Blood Launcher, Hammer, and Cannon (Produces blood from attacks, dealing damage and destroying projectiles), Energy Weaponry via Laser Weaponry, Plasma Weaponry via Plasma Weapons and Devastator, Lightning Weaponry via Lightning Weapons, Radioactive Weaponry via Ultra Weapons (Ultra Weapons fire extremely powerful projectiles that release lethal radiation), Teleportation via Teleportation (After shielding, Crystal can teleport to any nearby location), Self-Destruction upon death (Will cause a large blood explosion upon death) Attack Potency: Building level+ with Normal Weapons, Large Building level with Power Weapons, Large Building level+ with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon (These weapons are capable of dealing this amount of damage) Speed: [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast do NT Characters Run?|'Athletic Human' Travel Speed]], higher with Extra Feet (Extra Feet increases movement speed) and Euphoria (Senses become enhanced, allowing for a slower perception of time and thus higher speed) along with [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast are the Guns in Nuclear Throne?|'Superhuman' to Supersonic+ Attack Speed]] (Based on the gun being used) and [[User blog:GreyFang82/ in: Blog posts How Fast do NT Characters Swing the Wrench? Revised!|'Supersonic' Combat Speed]] Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human (Can lift and carry the largest weapons unimpeded) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Able to harm opponents with similar durability), Large Building Class with the Energy Sword/Energy Hammer (These weapons scale to Power Weapons such as the Sticky Launcher) Durability: Building Level (Is the least durable member of the cast by a significant margin, but can still survive Lil' Hunter (Nuclear Throne)'s Stomp), higher with Rhino Skin (Rhino Skin increases a mutant's durability), at least Large Building level with Boiling Veins against explosions and fire (Boiling Veins enables the mutants to be immune to the most powerful explosions in the game, including those produced by Nuke Launcher) Stamina: Very High (is never shown to tire) Range: Several dozen meters to hundreds of meters depending on the current weapon available Standard Equipment: Revolver, various more powerful weapons Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Corpse Detonation: Melting can at will, cause all corpses within range to explode violently to damage opponents near said corpse. * Brain Capacity: Upgrades Melting's ability to still work on corpses, along with weak enemies, and nearly dead opponents. * Goodbye Detonation: Before Melting dies he automatically uses his Corpse Detonation one last time which could still kill the opponent either due to Melting's own body's explosion or through Brain Capacity's effect. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Mutants Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users